


A German in Derry

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: :), Adult Losers Club (IT), Amnesia, Gen, German Richie, Jade of Orient(IT), Pure Crack, ben is bby, i apologize for the German as I am a beginner, okay, sorry - Freeform, stan is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stupid AU where Richie, somehow, freaks off to Germany and never contacts the losers again until mike calls him back home but, the problem is, Richie doesn’t remember any of them and speaks in mostly German.
Relationships: AND FOR THAT THEY MUST SUFFER, None, THEY ARE ALL STUPIDLY OBLIVIOUS
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	A German in Derry

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea a while back, jotted it down, and came out with this short
> 
> Only posting it anon cause I’m scared people will get mad at me for not working on my main story :.)
> 
> Okay, I hope you enjoy!!

“ Mike Hanlon?” Richie winces at the terrible accent. Its too sharp and thought out like the average sloppy accent of most Americans, but it gains the attention of the lady taking tables.

She doesn’t bat an eyelash at Richie’s strange attempt to ‘assimilatie’ and smiles politely. Running a pointed nail over the reservations list she nods, and gestures for Richie to follow her.

A walk past a few of the roudy tables, tables covered it beer bottles, she leads him to a secluded part of the restaurant. Jumbled voices and laughter comming through the wall of holes make Richie’s stomach do a strange flip.

He recognizes them. He doesn’t know how, and he doesn’t know why but...he feels like he knows them.

The strange phone call was already an answer to some questions about his childhood- who was he? Where did he come from? Who does he know?- but coming back to hear these voices just opened another plethera of queries hes yet to even consider.

Ones he never wants to answer.

A sigh leaves his aching chest.” Zu late zu pack out now...” Dropping the stupid accent Richie turns to thank the waiter. “ Danke-“ But shes already walking away with her back straight and shoulders stiff.

Richie purses his lips, confused.” Was ein nett Frau....eh.” He shrugs his shoulders and strides into the off room. Stomach growling for food, but sick with nervousness.

He doesn’t know why.

The loud voices heard outside abruptly cut off as his clumsy boots stomp on the wooden ground and shake their table. The only woman turns in her seat to face what ever intrusion interrupted their happy moments, and gasps with shinning eyes.

She goes to push back her chair, but the man with greying hair beside her softly grasps her wrist. His eyes a foggy mist of disbelief and distrust.

Richie swallows thickly while shoving his shaking hands into leather pockets

‘ Ich Hass dies.’

A dark skinned man looks up from his plate, eyes flashing with fear, and shoots out of the chair when he mets Richie’s equally as fearful brown eyes.

No one says anything for a good while- they just stare.

The strikingly handsome man that sits between a short guy with a permanent worry line on his face, and the dark skinned man, has one cheek puffed from the food he had been chewing on before his attention was swayed.

Richie scrunches his nose in disgust at the thought of hot food cooling in his mouth. Food was made to be eaten immediately, not saved like one of those hamster fuckers.

Plus, it also made the guy look like an idiot. A bit of rice sticking to his lip, sauce dripping, and a hand with chop sticks frozen in picking up another piece.

Richie shook his head, sighing at the awkwardness of it all, and absently looked around the place. False interest on his face.

“ Dies ist nett...war ist teuer? Ich kennt es ist nicht billig.” He revived dumbly slow blinks. He grimaced.” ah, ich hoffe ihr kennt mich alle ... weil ich euch nicht kenne.”

The rooms atmosphere seems to lift a bit as the six Americans- he’s American- all take a collective breath in. The dark man rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and sits back down with an array of emotions playing in his eyes.

Richie didn’t notice him before, but a man with curly hair sitting beside the woman turns to him and, with the most strict look on his face, asks

“ Who the fuck are you?”

And Richie doesn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you want too!!!
> 
> See ya later when I post more crack!!!


End file.
